¡Ahora, no!
by Yrim
Summary: Han pasado dos meses desde la boda fallida de Ranma y Akane. La pelinegra está herida y su complejo de inferioridad está en su punto más alto, pero un plan de Mousse para poner celosos tanto a Ranma como a Shampoo le levanta un poco el ánimo. Sin embargo, algo no sale como ellos esperaban y acaban por caer bajo un hechizo que hará que todo se ponga patas arriba en Nerima.
1. Capítulo 1: El plan

******Los personajes no me pertenecen; han sido creados por la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi, quién,a pesar de ser una mujer que adoro, parece que se siente inclinada a aguarme los finales.**

**Capítulo 1: El plan**

Todo comenzó una tranquila mañana en Nerima, concretamente un viernes en el Dojo Tendo. Habían pasado dos meses desde la boda fallida de Akane y Ranma, y desde ese entonces algo había cambiado, y el que más se daba cuenta de ese cambio era nuestro querido caballo salvaje. Akane no parecía ser la misma de antes, y eso era algo que empezaba a preocuparle. Estaba más… ¿tranquila era la palabra adecuada? Ya no se oían sus gritos a cada hora, y llevaban siete semanas prácticamente sin tener que arreglar las puertas o las paredes de la casa. Eso en parte era bueno, pero Ranma añoraba verla sonreír. No es que no lo hiciera, pero no desde el corazón. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se perdía en esa sonrisa dulce que le otorgaba su prometida de vez en cuando. Tampoco era que antes le sonriera muy a menudo, pero, al menos cuando lo hacía, no era de forma falsa.

Sintió un zarandeo, provocado por unas manos suaves que le movían el hombro, seguido de unas palabras:

— Ranma, despierta, tenemos que ir a clase.

Él siguió sin dar señales de querer levantarse, aunque Akane ya sabía que estaba despierto. Suspiró, cogió aire y dijo:

— Anda, mira, un gatito. ¡Qué lindo!

Ranma se levantó de un salto, mirando hacia todas direcciones en busca de ese ser mientras gritaba:

— ¡Gato! ¡Gato! ¡Nooooo!

Sin embargo, no había ningún felino por allí. Miró a Akane, que ya se marchaba por la puerta, y escuchó que ella le decía:

— Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde el último día del semestre…

— Es verdad… mañana empiezan las vacaciones de verano…— Detuvo sus cavilaciones y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para seguir a su prometida. Bajó las escaleras y se dispuso a desayunar en el comedor. Se sentó al lado de la muchacha de cabellos azulados, y mirándola de reojo empezó a comer.

A los pocos minutos ya habían acabado, y se dirigían a la escuela corriendo, para no variar. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, y Ranma decidió romper el silencio con su nueva pregunta habitual:

— Oye, Akane, ¿te pasa algo?

A lo que ella le respondió con su nueva respuesta habitual:

— No, Ranma, ¿por qué lo dices?

El pelinegro suspiró, estaba harto de la misma mini-conversación de cada mañana. Akane ni siquiera se enfadaba ya cuando le decía alguno de sus insultos, pero valía la pena intentarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no recibía un golpe de su famoso mazo?

— Por nada, simplemente que estás más rara de lo normal— dijo unos pasos por delante de ella. Inmediatamente se paró y se protegió la cabeza, pero el golpe esperado nunca llegó. Ella pasó por su lado diciéndole simplemente:

— Pues estoy como siempre…

Sabía que iba a pasar eso, pero no sabía que iba a resultar tan duro. Esa no era Akane, no era SU Akane… Probaría de nuevo:

— Es verdad, sigues siendo un marimacho con las piernas gordas.

A lo que ella respondió:

— Sí, nada ha cambiado.

Él se quedó de piedra. Sin embargo ella no se giró para verificar que su prometido la seguía. Este reaccionó justo a tiempo para no llegar demasiado tarde, pero de todos modos, estuvo la primera hora cargando cubos de agua en el pasillo…

El resto de las clases las pasaba observándola, memorizando cada sonrisa que, muy a su pesar, no iba dirigida a él. Pero de todas, descubrió que solo una o dos eran verdaderas.

Llegó la hora del recreo, en la que parecía que la chica se había esfumado por arte de magia. Quería hablar con ella, así que la buscó por todo el colegio. Al fin la encontró en los jardines traseros, paseando sola.

— ¡Akane! —la llamó.

Ella se giró y vio a su prometido.

— Ranma… —pronunció suavemente.

Se escuchó un estruendo, y una bicicleta se estrelló en la cara de Ranma.

— ¡Nihao airen! —saludó la chica china para acto seguido cogerle del brazo.

— Hasta luego, Ranma —se despidió Akane dándose la vuelta.

— ¡Espera Akane! Shampoo suéltame por favor.

— Airen tener que escuchar a Shampoo. Ser muy importante —dijo la amazona tirando del brazo de Ranma.

Akane caminó alejándose de allí mientras escuchaba los gritos de su prometido llamándola. No obstante, no se apartó mucho del lugar por si tenía que intervenir en algún momento. Se escondió a varios metros de allí, detrás del tronco de un árbol y se sentó apoyando la espalda en este. No podía oír nada de lo que hablaban los otros dos. Suspiró. Tenía que haberse puesto más cerca. Dio un respingo cuando notó que alguien aparecía a su lado, pero se tranquilizó al ver a Moose.

— Moose, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó la pelinegra.

— Estaba siguiendo a Shampoo —Suspiró— Veo que ha venido a ver a Ranma.

— Así es —dijo Akane bajando la mirada.

— ¿Akane?, ¿Moose? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ellos giraron la cabeza inmediatamente y descubrieron que la que los llamaba era Ukyo.

— Ukyo, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Akane.

— Eso debería estar preguntándolo yo —dijo la castaña. Parecía enfadada—. ¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí escondidos? ¿Es que acaso estás engañando a Ran-chan con Mousse? ¿Te has rendido por fin?

— ¡Pero qué dices!— gritaron los dos aludidos al unísono.

— Bueno…— dijo Ukyo con una mirada incriminatoria sin convencerse del todo.

— Ukyo, si estás buscando a Ranma está ahí detrás con Shampoo— se resignó la chica.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Gracias Akane!— dijo, y se fue en la dirección que le había indicado la chica.

— Oye Akane, ¿por qué has hecho eso?— le preguntó el miope en cuanto la chica desapareció de su vista.

— ¿El qué?— dijo fingiendo inocencia.

— ¡Decirle dónde está Ranma!

La chica se quedó pensativa un momento.

— Supongo que es porque quiero que Ranma sea feliz, y eso solo será cuando elija entre esas dos, porque a Kodachi ni la incluyo… —contestó alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo.

— Pero Ranma te quiere a ti, ¡yo lo oí en Jusenkyo!

Akane esbozó una triste sonrisa.

— Si él me quisiera, no se habría opuesto así a la boda, ¿no crees?

— Bueno… no lo sé, sinceramente, ten en cuenta cómo es Ranma —dijo el chico.

— Mmm… no sé, tengo que pensarlo —repuso Akane evitando el tema— Oye, Moose, ¿quieres mucho a Shampoo, no?

— Eh… sí, claro que sí… —respondió algo cohibido por la repentina pregunta de la chica.

— Siento ser tan directa, pero, ¿por qué no te has dado por vencido?

— Porque la amo con todo mi corazón, me parece mentira que me preguntes una cosa así —dijo el muchacho levantando la cabeza.

Akane sonrió dulcemente.

— Lo siento, Moose, no me refería a eso, ya sé que la quieres más que a nada, pero… ¿no te dan ganas de abandonar al ver que por muchos intentos que hagas, ella no parece corresponderte?

Moose asintió.

— Así es, pero me repongo rápidamente, para seguir luchando por su amor.

— Ya veo… —y después de unos instantes preguntó— Moose, ¿Qué pensarías de mí si me rindo? —preguntó la chica.

— Que eres estúpida —dijo el muchacho.

Akane iba a responderle enfadada, cuando Moose dio un salto y la miró extasiado.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Akane algo asustada por la reacción del chico.

— Akane, se me ha ocurrido una gran idea… pero no sé si te gustará.

— ¿Qué idea? —preguntó Akane invadida por la curiosidad.

— ¿Qué te parece si averiguamos de una vez por todas qué es lo que sienten esos dos por nosotros?

— ¿Qué…? Pero… ¿cómo?

— Akane, ¿qué pensarían si tú y yo saliéramos juntos? —preguntó Moose mirándola fijamente.

— ¡¿Qué!?— gritó Akane.

— Shhh… ¡que nos van a oír! Piénsalo, si Ranma te quiere de verdad se pondrá como una fiera.

Akane, que empezaba a comprender cuál era el plan, dijo:

— Y si Shampoo siente algo por ti, también se pondrá celosa, ¿verdad?

Moose asintió expectante ante la decisión de Akane.

En ese instante sonó la campana dando fin al descanso. Akane se levantó.

— De acuerdo Moose, pero tendremos que planear todo muy bien. ¿Qué te parece si vienes a recogerme a la salida? Tenemos que hablar, y tengo una idea.

— De acuerdo, intentaré escaparme para venir.

— Bueno, no te preocupes, si no puedes no pasa nada— se apresuró a decir Akane.

— No, no. Te recogeré, y procuraré que Shampoo me vea.

— De acuerdo, hasta luego —sonrió Akane despidiéndose con la mano mientras se alejaba.

Aligeró su paso para no llegar tarde, mientras que iba pensando en el fabuloso plan de Moose. Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios al imaginarse que Ranma le pedía que dejara a Moose y se fuera con él. Y con esa sonrisa llegó a clase y se sentó en su pupitre.

Ranma la vio entrar y se dispuso a acercarse a ella, cuando se percató de la enorme sonrisa que traía su prometida, y de lo sumida que estaba en sus pensamientos. Se quedó en shock. ¿Quién podía haberle conseguido sacar esa sonrisa a Akane? ¿Quién? ¿En qué o quién estaba pensando esa idiota para sonreír de esa manera? Esa sonrisa era… perfecta, hermosa… y le enfurecía que no fuera él el causante y el dueño de ella.

Lo que no sabía Ranma es que esa sonrisa sí la provocaba él, aunque indirectamente.

Cuando la campana avisó el fin de las clases, después de un discurso del loco director por megafonía sobre lo que deberían hacer en verano, Ranma esperó a que Akane recogiera todas sus cosas para ir los dos juntos a casa, como siempre. Cuando bajaron y se dirigían a la salida, el chico notó a su prometida lago distraída. No paraba de mirar de un lado para otro.

— Eh, oye Akane, ¿qué te…?

No pudo continuar la frase, ya que su prometida había salido corriendo llamando a alguien. La siguió con la vista para ver quién captaba su atención, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a allí a Moose, hablando una chica que le decía que ella no era Akane, y a la verdadera Akane detrás de él. Se acercó todavía sorprendido.

— Pero Akane, tenemos que irnos —le decía a la chica.

— Oye, que ya te he dicho que no soy Akane— le respondía ella algo alterada.

— Moose, estoy aquí— le llamó Akane. —Justo detrás de ti.

Moose se dio la vuelta.

— Ah, así que estás aquí, lo siento.

— No pasa nada, tranquilo —comentó sonriendo.

Ranma, que empezaba a sentirse algo incómodo, dijo:

— Bueno, Moose ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

El chico pato se puso las gafas para poder reconocer al que le estaba hablando.

— Ah, eres tú Ranma. Pues sí, pero me he escapado un rato. Se lo prometí a Akane en el recreo esta mañana.

Ranma miró a Akane, y luego a Moose. De Moose, a Akane, hasta que creyó comprender algo: la sonrisa de ella al llegar a clase. Cuando iba a decir algo, se escuchó:

— ¡Akane Tendo!

Al segundo siguiente Kuno apareció delante de la pelinegra y la tomó de las manos.

— Oh, mi dulce Akane Tendo, cuánto habrás esperado este momento, mi doncella con alma de tigresa —le dijo emocionado.

— ¿Y qué momento es este?— preguntó cabreada.

— ¡Este es el momento en el que tendremos una cita los dos solos! —contestó, y la abrazó— No te preocupes, ya sé que parece un sueño, ¡pero no lo es! — continuó apegándola más a él.

— ¡Quítale las manos de encima! —gruñó Moose mandándolo a volar.

— Gracias Moose —le agradeció ella sonriendo.

— No hay de qué, ¿nos vamos?

— ¡Claro! —dijo, y se volvió hacia Ranma— Ranma, ¿puedes avisar en casa que llegaré más tarde?

— D-de acuerdo, pero ¿qué tienes que hacer con Moose?

Akane se quedó callada durante un segundo.

— Nada que a ti te incumba. Venga, Moose, vámonos —se limitó a decir, antes de girarse y encaminarse hacia la salida.

— ¿Eh? ¡Oye Akane! ¡Akane, respóndeme! —gritaba Ranma mientras veía cómo el chico pato y su prometida corrían fuera de la escuela—. ¡A mí me grita cuando la protejo de Kuno! ¡¿Y a Mousse le sonríe y le da las gracias!? Pues si cree que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados se equivoca—pensaba cabreado.

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con mi primera historia de esta pareja. Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica,pero no seáis demasiado duros, por favor :P **

**¡Comentad y decidme qué os parece el principio de la aventura!**

**¡Besos!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Actuaciones

**Capítulo 2: Actuaciones**

Ranma fue detrás de su prometida y del chico pato, para averiguar qué se traían entre manos. Los encontró en un parque, sentados en un banco. No podía acercarse de golpe, o lo descubrirían, así que intentó llegar a ellos despacio de árbol en árbol.

— Moose, ¿nos ha seguido? —preguntaba mientras Akane en voz baja.

— Sí, tranquila, y además está cerca de nosotros, así que manos a la obra.

En cuanto dijo esto, la chica se acercó un poco más a él, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

— P-pero A-Akane, ¿qué haces? —pregunto nervioso el chico.

— ¿No me has dicho que tenemos que aparentar que estamos saliendo? — preguntó con voz irritada Akane, pero sin apartarse de él.

— Ah, sí… claro… —respondió Moose, para luego rodearla con un brazo.

Se podía divisar desde lejos lo tensos que estaban los adolescentes y lo poco cómodos que se encontraban. Los dos permanecieron así durante cerca de quince minutos, hasta que Mousse dijo:

— Akane, Ranma se ha marchado… —dijo el chico aún estático.

— No me extraña —suspiró ella—. No he visto peor actuación en mi vida… Es que me he puesto demasiado nerviosa, se veía muy artificial… lo siento Mousse…

— No ha sido todo culpa tuya… —dijo él retirándole el brazo—. Yo también me he puesto muy nervioso. Habrá que mejorar ese aspecto si pretendemos que nos crea alguien. A propósito… ¿cuál es esa genial idea que se te había ocurrido antes?

— ¡Es verdad! ¿Qué te parece ir mañana a una cita conmigo? —sugirió Akane sonriendo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —se sorprendió.

— ¡Me refiero en plan de amigos! —Se excusó la chica— pero la cosa es que Ranma y Shampoo nos vean…

— Ahh… —musitó el chico pato comprendiendo lo que su amiga quería decir— Pues bien, me parece una genial idea.

Akane sonrió. Deseaba que llegase el día de mañana, pero antes tenía que asegurarse de que Ranma supiera de sus planes, y no sabía cómo hacérselo saber sin que pareciera sospechoso, de modo que se lo dijo a Mousse para que ambos pudieran pensar en algo.

— Es verdad, yo también tengo que hacerlo con Shampoo… —murmuró el moreno pensativo.

— ¿Se te ocurre algo? Tiene que ser algo que parezca que se enteren casualmente… ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! —soltó de repente Akane— Podemos…

Planearon todo con sumo cuidado. Esa tarde se iniciaba la primera fase del plan, así que debían de estar seguros de cada detalle.

Cuando Akane llegó a casa unas horas después, lo hizo acompañada de Mousse.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa! —dijo mientras se descalzaba.

Entró en el salón seguida de cerca por el chico pato. Toda la familia estaba allí reunida; toda, menos Ranma. Akane maldijo por lo bajo. Kasumi y Nabiki, sentadas a la mesa, no dejaban de observarles de una forma muy extraña, mientras que Soun y Genma los miraban claramente enfadados; sobre todo el señor Tendo.

— He venido con Mousse —informó algo nerviosa, mientras el aludido saludaba con una reverencia.

— ¿Mousse? ¿Y eso? —preguntó Nabiki con un tono de sospecha— Que extraño…

— Si tienes algún problema no es cosa mía, Nabiki —contestó Akane indignada.

Mousse se sentía algo extraño en esa casa. Sabía que todas las miradas estaban fijas en él y eso lo incomodaba muchísimo, así que decidió poner en marcha ya todo lo que habían hablado Akane y él en el parque.

— Bueno Akane, me tengo que marchar ya —dijo volviéndose hacia ella—. Shampoo estará como una loca buscándome, seguro que me mata a trabajar.

— Oh, lo siento Mousse… Debería de haberlo tenido en cuenta… —dijo ella bajando la cabeza apenada.

Todos los presentes estaban pendientes de la conversación. El plan estaba saliendo bien hasta ahora.

— No seas tonta, he sido yo el que ha insistido en que quedásemos —contestó él sonriendo abiertamente.

— Bueno, pues te acompaño hasta la puerta —ofreció Akane.

Cuando los dos salieron del salón, todos los inquilinos se apelotonaron para conseguir ver desde una distancia prudente lo que sucedía entre ellos. Ya en la entrada, Mousse le guiñó un ojo a Akane sin que los demás se diesen cuenta, y acto seguido la tomó de las manos.

— Te veré el mañana, ¿vale? —sonrió y luego hizo algo que ninguno se esperaba: besó las manos de Akane tal y como si de un tesoro se tratase.

Los miembros de la familia estaban pendientes de la reacción de Akane y temiendo por la vida del chico. Pero se quedaron de piedra al observar que Akane simplemente sonreía feliz, y le decía:

— ¡Hasta luego!

Cuando la chica regresó al salón se encontró cara a cara con toda su familia, que la miraban exigiendo una explicación.

— ¡Akane, hija! —dijo Soun que ya empezaba a llorar amargamente— ¡No me digas que has dejado a Ranma por ese estúpido chico que no ve a dos palmos de distancia!

— ¡Pero qué dices, papá! —contestó ella enfadada— Yo nunca he tenido nada con Ranma, y aunque según tú sea su prometida, nosotros no hemos dado nuestro consentimiento. Además, Mousse es un buen amigo. No te ha hecho nada para que le desprecies de esa forma —agregó mirando hacia otro lado bastante molesta.

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Mi hija me odia! —gritó el señor Tendo mientras inundaba la casa con su llanto y era consolado por Kasumi.

— Venga ya hermanita, ¿qué es lo que te traes con Mousse? —preguntó sin rodeos Nabiki.

— Eso no creo que sea algo de tu incumbencia —contestó la pelinegra—. Me voy a mi cuarto.

Sonriendo muy contenta, subió las escaleras pensando que nada podría haber salido mejor.

Un rato después llegó Ranma. En cuanto entró en el salón fue recibido con un puñetazo por parte de su padre.

— ¡Ahh! —gritó con las manos protegiendo su estómago; pero se recompuso instantáneamente y reclamó— ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué haces, maldito vejo?!

— ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Akane esta vez?! ¡Contesta! —gruñó Genma con el puño en alto.

— ¡¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?! ¡Yo no le he hecho nada! —se defendió Ranma— ¡No la he visto desde que salimos de la escuela!

— ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

— ¡Pregúntaselo a ella! ¡Ha quedado con Mousse a la salida! —contestó con un deje de enfado.

— Sí, ya, eso ya lo hemos notado; ¡pero la cosa es que has dejado que tu prometida se vaya con otro hombre! Qué poco te pareces a tu padre… —se lamentó el señor Saotome.

— ¿Qué? ¿Que ya lo habéis notado? ¿Es que los habéis visto? —preguntó el pelinegro ignorando las lamentaciones de su padre.

— Sí, han estado aquí hace un rato —contestó Kasumi—. Luego Mousse se ha ido y Akane ha subido a su habitación.

— Así es… —intervino Nabiki— Y he de decir que estaban muy acaramelados, Ranma…

Pero para sorpresa de la castaña, el chico soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Acaramelados? Pero si los he visto en el parque y parecían dos estatuas. Así que no os preocupéis por Akane, no tiene nada con Mousse —dijo para después echarse a reír de nuevo.

Todos los demás se miraron en silencio, hasta que Kasumi dijo:

— Pero… ¿qué pasa con el beso? —dijo confusa— Akane no es de las que se dejan besar por cualquier chico…

De inmediato, Ranma paró de reír.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿B-beso? ¡¿Se han besado?! —preguntó Ranma golpeando la mesa con las manos y acercándose a Kasumi.

— Así es, cuñadito —contestó Nabiki rápidamente—. En la entrada al despedirse. Y eso no es todo, mañana tienen una cita también.

— No puede ser… —murmuraba el chico más para sí que para los demás.

— Pues es. Así que te aconsejo que te des prisa antes de que te roben a mi hermana, Ranma —dijo la mediana de los Tendo severamente.

El chico soltó una risotada y volvió la cabeza haciéndose el desentendido.

— A mí no me importa con quién salga o deje de salir Akane. Es su vida y puede hacer lo que quiera —contestó fríamente.

— Ranmaaaaa…

El aludido miró asustado al señor Tendo, que parecía un fantasma con la cabeza demasiado grande.

— Ranmaaaaa… convence a mi hijaaaaa… ¡ella es tu prometidaaaaa! —decía lúgubremente.

Y Ranma salió disparado hacia las escaleras, huyendo despavorido de Soun; sin embargo, cuando puso un pie en el primer peldaño, sólo pensaba en Akane. Akane y Mousse. ¿Sería cierto que se habían besado? La noticia se había clavado como una daga en su pecho, causando una herida profunda y sangrante que sería muy difícil de sanar. Decidido, se encaminó hacia la habitación de su prometida. Antes de entrar llamó a la puerta.

— Pasa —respondió ella desde dentro con voz suave.

Él abrió despacio la puerta y echó un vistazo al cuarto de Akane. La chica estaba tendida en la cama con ropa de estar por casa y leyendo un libro.

— Ah, Ranma, eres tú… ¿Qué ocurre?

— Emm… A-Akane… yo… quería preguntarte… una cosa… —dijo nervioso.

Ella, que volvía a tener la vista puesta en el libro, contestó:

— Dime entonces.

— Yo… q-quería saber s-si…

— Ranma no tengo todo el día, ¿sabes? —dijo ella mirándolo frunciendo el ceño.

El chico cogió aire y lo soltó todo en una frase:

— ¿Estás saliendo con Mousse?

Akane abrió mucho los ojos, y miró durante un instante a su prometido. Parecía que le había costado toda su energía vocalizar esa pequeña frase, porque respiraba con dificultad y la miraba de una forma extraña.

— Eso —contestó ella volviendo al libro— no te importa.

Él se quedó paralizado durante un momento, para después explotar.

— ¡¿Se puede saber de dónde te sacas eso de que no me importa?! ¡Eres mi prometida, Akane! —exclamó enfadado.

La pelinegra lo miró sobresaltada. No se esperaba una reacción así por parte de Ranma. Al menos, no todavía…

Él, mientras tanto, pensaba en lo que acababa de decir. No lo había premeditado, simplemente había dicho lo que pensaba, y se maldecía buscando alguna escusa para justificar lo que acababa de hacer.

— A mí me da igual con quién salgas, Akane, pero lo que no voy a tolerar es que me estén tomando como un idiota de turno al que su supuesta prometida le está engañando con otro…

De inmediato, Akane borró cualquier expresión de su rostro. Se echó en la cama en la misma postura que antes y contestó.

— Bien, pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —dijo con un tono que podía congelar el mismo infierno—. Habla con nuestros padres para que cancelen nuestra futura unión.

— ¡Bien! ¡Lo haré! —contestó él después de unos segundos. Y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Akane cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y lo dejó encima del escritorio. Estaba enfadada, sí, pero estaba mucho más triste. Ahora, cuando las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus grandes ojos marrones, se preguntaba si había sido buena idea todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Esa noche no bajó a cenar y se acostó temprano, aunque no podía dormir. Pensaba en lo que había discutido con Ranma.

— Ya está claro, no le importa lo que haga con otros chicos… —pensaba deprimida.

De repente un ruido en la ventana detuvo sus pensamientos. Ella se levantó de un brinco de la cama, y sin encender la luz fue hasta allí. Se escuchaba otra vez el mismo ruido, como si alguien golpeara el cristal.

— ¡Akane! —dijo alguien al otro lado.

Ella poco más y empieza a gritar. Abrió rápidamente las cortinas y la ventana para encontrarse con el que la llamaba.

— ¡Mousse! ¡Me has asustado! —le recriminó.

Él se puso el dedo en los labios para indicarle que bajara la voz.

— Lo siento… Bueno, dime, ¿cómo ha ido? —preguntó todavía apoyado en el marco de la ventana.

Akane sonrió tristemente y le contó lo ocurrido con su prometido. Para su asombro, Mousse estaba muy contento después de contarle la historia.

— Eso es genial, Akane. Estoy seguro de que Ranma está desgarrándose por dentro de los celos que tiene.

— Emm… Mousse, ¿me has escuchado bien? —preguntó— ¡Me dijo que lo único que le importaba era su reputación!

— Sí, claro, pero eso lo dijo después de haber explotado. Créeme Akane, soy un chico y conozco bien la forma de actuar de Ranma.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Akane no muy convencida.

— ¡Claro que sí! Tú deja que pase el tiempo, ya verás…

— De acuerdo, como quieras —aceptó ella sonriendo por fin—. Bueno, ¿y a ti qué tal te ha ido con Shampoo?

— Bastante bien —contestó el chico pato con alegría— me ha dado una pequeña paliza, pero he notado que estaba más enfadada de lo normal. Oye Akane, ¿qué te parece si hago un poco de ruido junto a la habitación de Ranma para que me escuche? —sugirió sonriendo.

— Pero, ¿y si despiertas a alguien más? ¡Mi tío Genma también está ahí! —se alarmó Akane.

— Tranquila, me las apañaré para que sólo sea Ranma el que se despierte —dijo para después deslizarse hasta la ventana contigua a la de Akane.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

* * *

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que me han comentado en el primer capítulo. Espero que lo hagan también en este jeje. Y también darle las gracias a los 3 Favoritos y los 8 Seguidores, ¡qué emoción! jajaja**

**Katy28: Me alegro de que te guste :) En este capi ya habrás visto las primeras reacciones de Ranma por la nueva "relación" de Akane y Mousse, pero odavía le queda mucho más por pasar... el pobre, ahora me da penita y todo jajaja Y ya en el siguiente capítulo tendremos la primera aparición directa de Shampoo. Espero que te pases y me digas qué te ha parecido.**

**Gaiasole: Pienso igual que tú sobre Mousse y siempre he querido tener otro enfoque de él. Que no salga únicamente porque va besando la calle que pisa Shampoo. Eso se verá con más claridad un poco más adelante, pero de momento espero que me digas qué tal te ha parecido este capítulo :)**

**ilkane: Tienes toda la razón. Un fic de Ranma sin celos no está completo jajaja pero aquí tengo muuuuchos celos preparados para el señor caballo salvaje. De verdad que ahora lo pienso y hasta me da pena... xDD Me alegra que tengas esas expectativas con mi fic, y espero con toda el alma no decepcionarte. ¿De momento te ha gustado este capi?**

**lulupita: Gracias por comentar jeje aunque yo si pienso que Ranma se pone celoso en el manga,aunque no de Mousse... ¡Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el cap 2! ¡Un beso!**

**Pam: Gracias por tu comentario :) Una cosa sí debo decirte, aunque creo que ya lo sabes: lo de Akane y Mousse es solo temporal. No me imagino un fic de Ranma y Akane donde no acaben juntos. Espero que eso no te desanime a seguir leyendo :)**

**mechitas123: Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te siga gustando :)**

**HiinaTHA: Me gusta que te guste xD Ojalá que te haya gustado el segundo.**

**Teddy´s Circus: Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capi :D**

**Reira Tendo: Muchas gracias :) A ver si te sigue divirtiendo jaja**

* * *

_**Un beso a tod s los que leen y comentan esta historia, me hacéis realmente FELIZ.**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Complicaciones

**Capítulo 3: Complicaciones**

Con todo el sigilo que pudo, entró a la habitación por la ventana que estaba medio abierta, y observó a su alrededor. Ranma dormía despatarrado en el futon, con un pie encima de su padre que, como siempre, estaba transformado en panda. Se acercó lentamente al chico mientras vigilaba cualquier movimiento, preparado para escapar a la menor sospecha de que alguien se despertara. Cuando estuvo a su lado, se inclinó susurrando:

— Ella me quiere a mí, Saotome. ¿Me oyes? Akane me quiere y nunca volverá contigo.

No dejó de repetir frases parecidas hasta que notó que Ranma se movía un poco, entonces salió del cuarto tan sigilosamente como había entrado, y se colgó de nuevo de la ventana de Akane. La chica por su parte, que había estado preocupada por el tiempo que se había llevado el chico en la habitación de su prometido, soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando lo vio salir ileso.

— ¿Qué has…? —pero la pregunta de Akane fue acallada por la mano de Mousse que se posó en su boca.

— Shhh… —la hizo callar— Ranma se está despertando. Haz como si hubiésemos estado hablando toda la noche, y habla un poco más fuerte. Sígueme la corriente, ¿de acuerdo?

Akane asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué te parece si mañana después de ir al cine vamos a tomar un helado? ¿Te apetece? —preguntó el chico-pato.

Ranma, que había tenido una horrible pesadilla en la que Mousse se regodeaba de él y se casaba con Akane, estaba todavía medio inconsciente, pero aguzó el oído al escuchar voces y se acercó a su ventana, desde donde le pareció distinguir la voz de Akane.

— ¡Claro! —asintió Akane con una sonrisa levantando un poco la voz.

— ¿Preferirías ir a otro sitio? — le preguntó Mousse— Donde quieras ir me lo dices, Akane. Quiero llevarte a todos los sitios que te gusten.

— La heladería está bien, me gusta mucho. Pero no tienes que esforzarte tanto, Mousse. Me seguirás gustando me lleves a donde me lleves.

No debería de haber escuchado eso, Ranma lo sabía, pero eso no quitaba que doliera igual. Frunciendo el ceño, apretó los puños, decidido a decirle varias cosas no muy agradables a su "todavía" prometida.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que Akane no se lo pasaba así de bien. Habían ido al cine, a tomar un helado y después de dar un medio esquinazo a Shampoo, que buscaba a Mousse para que fuera a trabajar al restaurante, de nuevo al parque. Aunque ellos sabían que no estaban saliendo de verdad, cualquier persona los habría tomado por una joven pareja que deseaba aprovechar el verano. Y esa precisamente era la impresión que querían causar. Sin parar de reír, se sentaron en uno de los bancos para hablar tranquilos durante un rato.

— Hoy me lo he pasado genial. Y de verdad Akane, no sé cómo Ranma es capaz de decirte cosas tan estúpidas. A mí me pareces una chica fantástica. Ese Saotome es imbécil— saltó Mousse de pronto.

— Gracias Mousse, pero no digas esas cosas por compromiso. Es mejor quedarse callado— contestó tristemente.

— Akane, sabes que yo digo todo lo que pienso, y pienso que ese chico no es capaz de valorarte como te mereces.

Akane sonrió sonrojada.

— En ese caso podría decir yo lo mismo. Yo opino igual con respecto a Shampoo. Tú eres un chico al que no le importa mostrar lo que siente, y eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que ella te dirija una simple mirada. Eso es algo que muchas chicas desearían — dijo Akane mostrando el esbozo de una triste sonrisa.

El chico pato sonrió también tristemente.

— Con lo fácil que sería todo si nos enamorásemos el uno del otro… —dijo alzando la cabeza para mirar las nubes.

— Ya… Pero al parecer la vida no es muy justa— contestó la chica, para acto seguido levantarse y girarse para mirar a su compañero con una gran sonrisa— ¡Pero venga, vamos! Se supone que somos una pareja, ¿no? ¡Arriba esos ánimos! ¡Piensa en el asesinato que cometerá Shampoo cuando se entere de que "salimos juntos"! —comentó para luego reír abiertamente.

— ¿A qué asesinato te refieres?— preguntó temeroso el moreno.

— ¡Al mío, tonto!

Mousse sonrió.

— No creo que te mate, yo creo que antes Ranma la mataría a ella… pero claro… —susurró maliciosamente— antes tendrá que enfrentarse a mí… y pasar por encima de mi cadáver si quiere tocarla…

La peli azul no pudo más que admirar al muchacho que tenía delante.

— La amas mucho, ¿no?— dijo con una mirada nostálgica.

— ¿Acaso no es normal?— preguntó él orgulloso— Mi Shampoo es la más hermosa mujer del mundo, la más fuerte y la más dulce.

— Sí, supongo que sí…—suspiró Akane.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un tiempo, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que les llegó el sonido del timbre de una bicicleta.

— Shampoo… —susurraron los dos mirándose.

— Vámonos —apremió Mousse a Akane levantándose rápidamente, y sin darle tiempo a nada, la cogió de la mano y comenzó a correr.

Mientras la chica china se dedicaba a repartir los pedidos por el barrio, buscaba por los alrededores algún indicio del pato ciego. Le resultaba sumamente extraño que jamás se hubiera tomado días libres en el restaurante y que ahora de repente hiciera todo lo que pudiera por estar el máximo tiempo posible fuera de él. Vale que ni ella ni su abuela habían considerado el hecho de darle días libres, ¡pero eso no justificaba el hecho de que había faltado al trabajo! ¡Y ella se negaba rotundamente a meterse en la cocina para fregar los platos!

De repente avistó a alguien conocido a lo lejos y pedaleó aún más rápido llamando a voz en grito:

— ¡Airen!

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Ranma estaba aplastado por el peso de la bicicleta de la amazona.

— Airen, yo lamentar no poder tener cita hoy, pero prometer que mañana ir al cine, ¿vale? —dijo la chica sonriente— Mousse escaparse sin avisar y yo estar buscándolo desde la mañana. ¿Tú haber visto, airen?

— ¡¿Quién ha dicho nada de una cita?! —exclamó Ranma molesto mientras se quitaba la bicicleta de encima—. ¿A Mousse? Estará con Akane —respondió echando chispas por los ojos.

La amazona se sorprendió de sobremanera.

— ¿Qué tener que ver chica violenta con el estúpido pato? —preguntó extrañada.

— Están saliendo juntos. O al menos eso es lo que he supuesto. Akane no me ha dicho nada, pero ayer los oí hablando por la noche en su ventana —dijo enojándose aún más al recordar el acontecimiento.

Shampoo levantó una ceja incrédula.

— ¿Seguro que tú no soñar, airen? Ser imposible que Mousse interesarse en chica violenta. Él amar a Shampoo.

— ¡No estaba soñando! —gritó ya enfadado—. ¡Además ayer él la recogió del instituto, después la acompañó a casa, y se besaron delante de todos al despedirse!

Después de ese descubrimiento la amazona frunció el ceño.

— Así que ser chica violenta la que hacer que Mousse no trabajar… —murmuró esbozando una mueca nada agradable.

— ¡Eh! ¡Oye! ¡Que Akane no tiene culpa de que Mousse no trabaje, la culpa es sólo del cegato ese! —dijo Ranma saliendo en defensa de su prometida, temiendo que la amazona quisiera enfrentarse con ella.

La peli-azul meditó un momento.

— Quizás airen tener razón… De todas formas ese estúpido Mousse recibir castigo. Yo buscarlo —dijo mientras cogía la bicicleta y se esfumaba— ¡Hasta luego, airen!

— ¡Shampoo, espera! —la llamó él, pero la amazona ya se había alejado de allí.

Ranma resopló y comenzó a correr también en busca de aquellos dos. Él, que había salido con la intención de despejarse porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza una imagen de Akane abrazada a Mousse que había creado su imaginación después de haberla visto salir bastante arreglada, ahora estaba peor que antes. Y encima ahora estaba preocupado por Akane. No sabía si la chica china la atacaría, y le pesara o no que estuviera con Mousse, debía de protegerla. Además, sabía perfectamente que si Shampoo quería lastimar a Akane, Mousse no iba a ser un gran impedimento.

Corrió cuanto pudo buscándolos. Pronto se cansó de ir por las calles atestadas de gente y de un salto se instaló en los tejados, desde donde prosiguió su búsqueda teniendo también así una mejor vista.

* * *

Estaban en el tejado de la escuela Furinkan, recuperándose de la carrera que habían dado para alejarse de Shampoo.

— ¿Tú crees que aquí estaremos a salvo? —preguntó Akane con la respiración acelerada.

— No lo sé, la verdad.

Akane se acercó a la barandilla y miró hacia abajo.

— Siempre me he preguntado cómo hace Shampoo para llegar tan alto con la bicicleta…

Mousse soltó una carcajada mientras se acercaba a ella.

— Yo también me lo he preguntado a veces. Pero después me dije "es Shampoo, puede hacer cualquier cosa que se proponga".

— La verdad es que me da un poco de coraje…—murmuró Akane mirando al suelo.

— ¿Qué llegue tan alto con la bicicleta? —preguntó Mouse extrañado.

— Que pueda hacer lo que se proponga. Igual que Ukyo.

Mousse miró a Akane, que estaba de perfil a él observando algún punto en la lejanía. Su tono de voz, ligeramente más grave que el normal, había captado su completa curiosidad.

— Son hermosas, con su pelo largo —decía mientras estiraba un mechón de su corta melena—, pueden cocinar todo lo que se les antoje y… —se interrumpió mordiéndose la lengua.

— ¿Y, qué? —preguntó Mousse instándola a seguir.

— Yo me he dedicado a las artes marciales desde que era pequeña —confesó entrecerrando los ojos—, pero ellas también son mucho mejores que yo en eso. Así… ¿todavía te extraña que Ranma las prefiera a ellas? —le preguntó al chico girando la cabeza un poco hacia él.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

— No es que yo esté en contra de todas las cosas que has dicho de Shampoo, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que no puedes ser mejor que ellas? O al menos, mejor que Ukyo.

Akane sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste, resignada. Y entonces a Mousse se le ocurrió algo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Akane! —dijo ilusionado— ¿Qué tal si nos vamos unos días a entrenar?

— ¿A entrenar?

— ¡Sí! No puedo entrenarte como hizo Cologne con Shampoo, pero podemos intentar mejorar cosas como tu resistencia o velocidad.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó de inmediato.

— ¿De verdad harías eso por mí? —preguntó emocionada.

— Claro, somos amigos, ¿no? Además, así haremos que Ranma y Shampoo se pongan histéricos buscándonos.

— Mousse… ¿estás seguro de que Shampoo no aprovechará eso para intentar estar con Ranma a solas? —preguntó ella preocupada.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

— El restaurante siempre está lleno en verano. Normalmente no tenemos tiempo ni para comer apropiadamente. Además, contando con los pedidos a domicilio… Oh, mi pobre Shampoo… Ahora no quiero dejarla sola con todo ese trabajo… ¡Voy al restauran…!

— ¡Alto ahí, Romeo! —lo paró Akane cogiéndolo por la manga de la camisa china antes de que empezara a correr— ¿Te has olvidado de tu plan? —dijo recalcando la palabra "tu"— Si de verdad quieres ir, de acuerdo, yo no me opondré. Pero piénsalo antes, no hagas las cosas por impulso.

El chico pato se quedó quieto durante un segundo y después soltó un suspiro.

— Es verdad, lo siento, Akane. Es sólo que no me gusta hacerle algo más difícil a Shampoo…

— Lo entiendo, no te preocupes —lo consoló acercándose a él para darle unas caricias en el brazo, reconfortándolo.

En ese momento alguien aterrizó en la azotea junto a ellos.

— ¿Disfrutando de la puesta de sol, parejita? —dijo Ranma con una cínica sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ranma? —preguntó Akane fingiendo molestia.

— Shampoo te está buscando, Mousse —dijo ignorando el comentario de Akane— ¿Por qué no te vas ya a trabajar?

Ranma estaba tenso. Su aura parecía querer dispararse en cualquier momento.

— No es de tu incumbencia, Saotome. No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

— Diré lo que me dé la gana, porque gracias a ti y a tus escaqueos del trabajo Shampoo quiere pagarlas con Akane —le rebatió enfadado.

— ¿¡Qué!? —gritaron Mousse y Akane.

— Lo que oís. Ahora me llevo a Akane a casa antes de que la encuentre —dijo cogiendo el brazo de Akane.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó ella soltándose—. Yo no he dicho que quiera irme. Si Shampoo quiere pelea, por mí bien —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Akane, no seas testaruda! —le gritó su prometido—. ¡Vámonos a casa, no puedes contra ella!

La expresión de la pelinegra cambió en un segundo y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Estaba enfadada, irritada y decepcionada. Porque sabía que era verdad lo que acababa de decir Ranma, aunque no lo admitiera frente a él.

— No hace falta que me lleves tú a casa, ya sé irme por mí solita —rechazó con una mirada envenenada.

— ¡Pero serás desagradecida! —bramó el chico.

— Ranma —interrumpió Mousse antes de que la disputa continuase—. Yo la llevaré a casa. Creo que es mi deber, ya que Shampoo la persigue por mi culpa.

Akane asintió de acuerdo con el chico-pato.

— ¡Mousse! ¡Pato desobediente!

Todos se giraron para ver a Shampoo de pie en la barandilla de la azotea. Fruncía el ceño y sujetaba fuertemente los bomboris.

— ¡Shampoo! Oh no… —musitó Mousse asustado.

— ¡Tú dejar trabajo por ir con chica violenta! ¡Tú arrepentirte! —gritó saltando delante del chico de gafas.

**Fin del capítulo 3**

* * *

**Espero que os haya agradado este capítulo. Ya por fin ha aparecido Shampoo, ¿hay algún fan de ella en la sala? Por mi parte no le cojo yo el punto a la amazona... Bueno, os dejo con las respuestas a vuestros comentarios:**

**Katy28: **Sé que no parece que vaya a ayudar mucho lo que ha hecho Mousse, pero Ranma tiene que saber de una vez por todas que no siempre va a tener a Akane ahí para él. Lo haré sufrir un poquito más jajaja ya verás lo que tengo pensado...

**ZaDaBiA:** Me alegra que te guste el fic. Ya habrás leído lo que hizo Mousse, me encantaría saber qué te ha parecido este capítulo :)

**ilkane:** Ohhh no sabes lo que me alegro de que sigas la historia. Kasumi no sé yo, pero la que sí que tiene mala leche es Nabiki jaja pobre Ranma... Pero es verdad que Ranma es demasiado impulsivo. La fuerza se le va porla boca al pobre (al menos cuando se trata de Akane). Espero que no te haya defraudado en este capi.

**Gaiasole:** Estoy encantada de que te haya gustado. A mí Mousse también me parece adorable jeje A ver si te ha gustado este capítulo, que espero que sí. Ya tanto Ranma como Shampoo le han visto un poco más las orejas al lobo, pero les queda un poco más de sufrimiento todavía...

**Teddy´s Circus:** Me alegra saber que sigues el fic :) Ah si me dejas, yo hago los coros: ¡RANMA ESTÁ CELOSOOO! ¡CELOSOOO! jajajaja me he reído mucho al leer eso en tu review. En cuanto a los sentimientos de Ranma... ese niño me va a volver loca a mí con esa manía de meter la pata. Pero ya va mostrando una pizca más lo que siente por Akane, creo... ¿O sólo lo veo yo? xD La mala noticia es que en este capítulo no tiene lugar esa "charla" que le quiere dar Ranma a Akane... ya en el siguiente lo intentarán. No digo más xD

**Jhova-Chan:** Ohh venga ya... No me digas que estás enamorada de mi fic porque me lo creo y se me sube a la cabeza jajaja No te preocupes por no haber podido dejar un comentario, ¡ya lo has hecho! :) ¿Crees que he cambiado demasiado a Mousse? la verdad es que quería ponerlo algo más decidido, pero no muy diferente. ¿Me he pasado? xD Y tranquila, que Mousse y Akane se van a pegar más de lo que ellos piensan. ¿No te encanta Nabiki? A mí sí jaja (Al menos a ratos) Gracias por lo de favoritos, ¡me hace muchísima ilusión!

**Sweet-Gwendoline8:** Ohhh ¿de verdad? Me encantaría leerlo. No lo tienes publicado, ¿no? Si lo haces, avísame que estaría encantada de pasarme. Yo también creo que algún día llegaría a pasar, la verdad jajaja

**Cin-ak-bel:** Me alegro de que te guste :) Mousse también me gusta mucho, aunque no sea mi favorito. Lo veo un personaje al que se podría explotar un poco más.

** :** Aquí tienes el tercer capítulo, ¡espero que te haya gustado!

**iLoveJoongBo:** jajaja Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro de tener fans del fic :P Pues la verdad es que no actualizo en un tiempo determinado, sino cuando tengo listo el capítulo. Así que depende de mi musa interna... u.u Ten por seguro que no voy a dejar esta historia. Me gusta demasiado como para dejarla jajaja

**Chic s, mil gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. Y gracias también a los que han agregado este fic a sus favoritos o para seguirlo. No sabía que iba a teer tanto apoyo, la verdad. Un beso enorme y un abrazo asfixiante. ¡Hasta el próximo capi!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Partida

**Capítulo 4: Partida**

— Akane, el plan que te dije antes, —susurró Mousse temblando— lo haremos esta noche a la misma hora de ayer.

— ¿¡Qué!? —murmuró Akane—. ¿Tan pronto?

— ¿Qué estar murmurando con chica violenta? —gruñó la amazona acercándose aún más a ellos—. Así que ser verdad que ella hizo faltar al trabajo al pato estúpido… —concluyó lanzándole a Akane una mirada desafiante.

— ¡No! —saltó Ranma colocándose entre las dos—. Ahora mismo Akane le estaba diciendo a Mousse que se fuera a trabajar, ¿verdad? ¿A que sí, Akane?

La aludida iba a responder con un rotundo "no" cuando Mousse le dio un codazo.

— ¡Auch! —se quejó—. ¡Sí, sí, se lo estaba diciendo!

Shampoo la observó durante un segundo con los ojos entrecerrados, evaluándola.

— De todas formar yo no olvidar esto —dijo por fin, antes de volverse hacia Mousse—. Tú, pato estúpido, por saltar trabajo, tú pasar toda la noche en la cocina. Limpiar como nunca, ¡¿tú entender?!

— S-s-sí, Shampoo… lo que tú quieras… —dijo el pobre y asustado adolescente.

— Pero antes, yo darte bien merecido castigo —le informó la chica china con una malvada sonrisa.

— ¡No! ¡Shampoo, por favor!

Sus gritos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la peli-azul le arrojó un cubo de agua a la cabeza, dejándolo semi-inconsciente y convertido en pato. La amazona lo cogió por el cuello sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y subió a la barandilla sin esfuerzo.

— Hasta luego, airen —se despidió, para luego saltar y perderse de vista.

Akane iba de regreso a casa por el camino de siempre. Y extrañamente, Ranma caminaba a su lado en vez de ir por los tejados como siempre hacía. Unos pasos antes de llegar al dojo, Ranma decidió romper el silencio.

— Akane, tenemos que hablar.

La chica se giró hacia Ranma, que había dejado de caminar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó.

— ¡¿Todavía me lo preguntas?! Akane, ¿qué demonios pretendes teniendo una cita con Mousse?

— ¡¿Quéeeee?!

Ranma y Akane se sobresaltaron ante tal grito y se giraron en busca de su autor. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Ryoga al borde de un ataque de nervios.

— ¿Ryouga? —se sorprendieron los chicos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Ranma molesto.

El aludido ignoró la pregunta y se dirigió directamente a Akane.

— Akane, ¿es verdad lo que acaba de decir Ranma? ¿Has tenido una cita con Mousse? —inquirió el muchacho acercándose a su amor platónico.

— Ehh… sí… —contestó Akane impresionada por la pregunta.

A Ryouga se le desencajó la mandíbula, y durante unos instantes permaneció en shock con la mirada perdida en algún punto.

— ¡Eh, cerdito! ¿Ya has terminado? ¿Por qué no te pierdes por ahí un rato? —se burló Ranma.

El chico-cerdo sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, recuperándose para coger a Ranma por la camisa y elevarlo unos palmos.

— ¡Seguro que esto es culpa tuya, nenita! ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? —recriminó Ryouga enfurecido.

— ¿Mi culpa? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Suéltame!

El chico obedeció y se dio la vuelta hacia Akane.

— Pero Akane… ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? ¿Por qué…?

— Ehh… no lo sé… Ha sido todo un poco rápido… —contestó la chica nerviosa.

— Pero Mousse… ¿Y Shampoo? ¡Mousse nunca la dejaría!

— Ellos no están juntos —contestó rápidamente Akane—. Él no tiene ningún compromiso; puede salir con quien quiera.

— Él no, pero tú sí —intervino Ranma—. Te recuerdo que estamos comprometidos.

— ¡Te recuerdo que ninguno de los dos dimos nuestro consentimiento! —remarcó Akane.

— ¡Que yo recuerde, no estabas muy en contra la última vez que intentaron casarnos! —contraatacó Ranma.

De inmediato, el rostro de Akane se volvió blanco. Eso no lo había visto venir. La frase burlona de Ranma le había recordado todo el desastre que se formó, y las pocas ganas que tenía él de casarse con ella.

— ¿Entonces eso es lo que quieres? ¿Casarte? —preguntó Akane con un hilo de voz.

— Y-y-yo no he dicho eso —se excusó el chico emanando terror por cada uno de sus poros—. No cambies mis palabras.

— ¡Entonces qué más te da que yo salga con otro! ¡Tú sales con tus prometidas cuando quieres! ¡Lo que te pasa es que estás celoso! —le gritó Akane enfadada.

— ¡¿Por qué estaría yo celoso de una marimacho?!

Por un momento, aunque hubiese sido remoto, Akane había vuelto a ser la misma chica irritable de antes. La chica que a Ranma le gustaba. Quizá por eso se había dejado llevar y se había defendido de la misma forma que siempre: insultándola. Se arrepintió en el mismo instante en que pronunció la última palabra, porque desde que la última sílaba salió de sus labios, pudo observar con detalle cómo Akane dejaba de ser la que él conocía y quería, y se transformaba de nuevo en la Akane a la que no le importaba nada, la Akane rara con la que no podía siquiera discutir. Los gestos de su cara así lo demostraban. Y Ranma sabía que si la provocaba ahora, no iba a conseguir nada.

— Es verdad —concordó con él la chica—. ¿Por qué lo estarías? Es una estupidez.

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se adentró en el Dojo.

— Serás imbécil…

Ranma se volvió hacia Ryouga.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? —lo desafió.

— ¡Lo que has oído! Pero bueno, da igual lo que hayas hecho para que Akane esté así, porque me voy a enterar quieras o no.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Por toda respuesta, Ryouga se adentró en el dojo y se tiró al estanque. Al momento, un pequeño cerdito con un pañuelo atado al cuello emergió del agua.

— ¡Ah, no! —gritó Ranma— ¡No te atrevas!

El cerdito echó a correr hacia la casa, seguido de cerca por el artista marcial, que lo atrapó al llegar a las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba.

— ¡Deja de presentarte delante de Akane convertido en cerdo, pervertido! —gritó Ranma cogiendo al animal por las patas traseras.

Pero Ryouga, oponiendo resistencia de la mejor forma que podía, empezó a chillar y hacer ruidos con toda la intención de que Akane se percatara de su presencia en la casa.

— ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? —preguntó Soun asomando la cabeza desde la salita.

— ¡Hermanita, haz el favor de callar a tu mascota! —se escuchó desde una de las habitaciones de arriba.

Akane por su parte, ya había salido de su cuarto, asomándose al pasillo.

— ¿P-chan? —llamó, obteniendo un chillido en respuesta.

La chica se asomó a las escaleras, viendo a su prometido forcejear con su pequeño cerdo. ¿Es que ese idiota no dejaría nunca en paz a P-chan?

— ¡Ranma! ¡Suelta a P-chan, ahora! —ordenó furiosa.

El chico la miró con mala cara, dudando sobre si hacerlo o no, pausa que aprovechó Ryouga para clavar sus colmillos en la mano de su desprevenido captor. El pelinegro dio un grito soltando a su presa, que corrió contento escaleras arriba, lanzándose a los brazos abiertos de Akane.

— ¡Maldito cerdo! —vociferaba Ranma.

Akane se limitó a dirigirle una fría mirada. Luego le dio la espalda y se encerró en su cuarto dando un portazo. Ranma estaba furioso; furioso con Mousse, furioso con Ryouga, furioso con Akane, y furioso consigo mismo. Tenía que desquitarse de alguna manera. Sin pensarlo mucho, decidió dirigirse al dojo a entrenar; si no, al menos, a descargar su frustración. Al pasar por la salita, la voz de su padre le llamó la atención.

— ¡Ranma! ¿Por qué sigues haciendo enfadar a Akane? —le regañó.

— ¡¿Yo?! —preguntó indignado—. ¡Es ella la que se enfada por tonterías y sigue abrazando a ese cerdo!

— ¡Cobarde! ¡No le eches la culpa de tus errores a la bella Akane!

— ¡¿Bella?! ¡¿Se puede saber dónde ves tú la belleza en esa marimacho?! —contestó alterado—. ¡Ya basta! ¡Me da igual! ¡Me voy al dojo!

Ya entre las cuatro paredes de uno de sus sitios favoritos de la casa Tendo, intentaba calmarse dando rápidos golpes a un enemigo imaginario. Sin embargo, el vacío que sentía en el pecho cada vez que recordaba la fría mirada de su prometida no ayudaba mucho a conseguir su propósito.

— Tsk —mascullaba dando fieros puñetazos—. Que se quede con el gafotas de Mousse o con el cerdo de Ryouga, ¡a mí me da lo mismo!

Mientras tanto, Akane se había vestido con ropa de estar por casa, había limpiado una hemorragia nasal a su cerdito y había ordenado un poco su cuarto.

— Quiero darme un baño… —susurró tirada en la cama mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su mascota, acomodada en su regazo—. Pero creo que esperaré hasta después de cenar… Estúpido Ranma… ¿Sabes P-chan? Yo creía que iba a estar un poco celoso de Mousse, pero ya no estoy tan segura…

Entonces se acordó de algo y se incorporó deprisa hasta quedar sentada en la cama, mostrando una expresión horrorizada.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Mousse! —exclamó.

Enseguida se levantó, dejando a un lado al cerdito, y empezó a sacar ropa para meterlas en una mochila de viaje.

— No me puedo creer que nos vayamos a ir tan pronto… Esto es de locos… Cuando Ranma y Shampoo se enteren… —decía por lo bajo mientras iba de un lado a otro.

Al acabar, metió la mochila bajo su cama, y tras asegurarse de que no se veía, se pasó la mano por la frente eliminando rastros de fino sudor. Lentamente observó a su alrededor por si veía algún detalle que se le había olvidado, y se encontró con la mirada confusa de P-chan.

— Ven aquí pequeño —le dijo a su mascota, que obedeció al instante acomodándose en las piernas de la chica—. P-chan, la verdad es que —dio un suspiro— has llegado en un momento complicado… Si todo sale bien, esta noche me voy a entrenar con Mousse, y no sé si podré llevarte conmigo. No quiero que te pierdas.

Justo cuando Ryouga iba a emitir unos sonoros "cuic, cuic" de disconformidad, Kasumi llamó a la puerta.

— Akane, la cena está lista —dijo la mayor desde el pasillo.

— Vale, Kasumi, ya bajo —contestó Akane.

La niña cogió a su mascota abrazándola contra su pecho y se puso en pie.

— Vamos, seguro que tienes hambre, pequeño.

* * *

Ya era casi media noche. Akane, acostada en su cama, miraba eventualmente el reloj de su escritorio. A su lado, P-chan dormitaba; el pobre Ryouga no había aguantado despierto mucho tiempo. Mientras, ella empezaba a creer que algo le había pasado a Mousse. ¿Y si Shampoo lo ha dejado K.O. después del castigo? ¿O si se ha arrepentido del plan en el último momento? ¿Y si ella entendió mal lo que le había dicho Mousse?

Unos suaves golpes en el vidrio de su ventana la hicieron sobresaltarse. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar al cerdito y con el mayor sigilo posible, abrió la ventana. Allí estaba el chico-pato, cargando con una pesada mochila a la espalda.

— ¿Estás lista, Akane? —le preguntó en un susurro.

Ella asintió con entusiasmo.

— Voy a coger mis cosas —le informó antes de apartarse de la ventana y agacharse para coger su mochila de debajo de la cama.

— ¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó Mousse señalando el pequeño bulto oscuro que contrastaba con la colcha rosa de su cama.

— Es P-chan —le respondió Akane después de mirar hacia donde señalaba el moreno.

— ¿No pensarás llevártelo, verdad?

La chica negó con la cabeza mientras garabateaba una nota para su familia y la dejaba encima de su escritorio.

— Es muy pequeño y se pierde con facilidad. No quiero que le pase algo en el bosque.

— Bien. Vamos, agárrate a mí. Te ayudaré a bajar sin hacer ruido.

Akane, incómoda, se dejó coger a estilo nupcial. En el momento en que saltaron hacia el patio, no pudo evitar comparar cómo se sentía en brazos de Mousse con cómo se sentía cuando era Ranma la que la llevaba. Definitivamente, los brazos de su prometido eran más cálidos; la agarraban con fuerza, pero con suavidad. En brazos de Ranma ella se sentía segura, ella no tenía por qué agarrarse a él, porque sabía que no la dejaría caer por nada del mundo. Sin embargo, a la hora de saltar, inconscientemente se había aferrado al chaleco de Mousse como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Akane? —le preguntó Mousse.

— No es nada —dijo rápidamente—. Vamos, salgamos ya de aquí.

Caminaban a buen paso, hablando de trivialidades.

— ¿Has cogido dinero? —le preguntó el miope.

— Claro, ¿por qué?

— Creo que será mejor ir en tren desde Nakano hasta la estación de Tachikawa y allí coger otro tren hasta la de Oume. Desde allí podemos continuar a pie.

— ¿Eh? ¡Yo pensaba que iríamos andando! Además, —añadió—, si vamos a Nakano, ¿no iremos hacia atrás?

— De otra forma se complicará mucho la ida. Habría que coger varios autobuses y más trenes.

— De acuerdo… —aceptó Akane finalmente—. ¿Dónde tienes pensado parar?

— He pensado que nos podríamos quedar cerca del lago Oku-tama —propuso Mousse.

Ella asintió de nuevo y se pusieron en camino.

— ¡Mousse! ¡Tu cara! —se horrorizó Akane al pasar bajo una farola y ver múltiples heridas en el rostro del chico.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —se alarmó el pelinegro.

— ¡Estás lleno de moratones y arañazos!

— Ah, sí… Shampoo estaba bastante molesta. No quiero ni saber cómo se va a tomar que no haya cumplido mi castigo —dijo tembloroso con una mirada de pánico.

— Pero qué bruta es esa Shampoo —se quejó Akane—. En el tren te desinfectaré los arañazos; suerte que he cogido el botiquín.

— ¡No es bruta! —rebatió Mousse, molesto—. Lo que pasa es que tiene mucha fuerza.

— Ya, ya, lo que tú digas —suspiró Akane.

* * *

Ranma se levantó ese día como otro cualquiera. Se vistió, se lavó la cara y bajó a desayunar. Le resultó extraño no encontrarse a Akane al entrar o salir del baño, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Supuso que la chica aún seguía molesta por lo del día anterior.

Cuando llegó a la salita, ya todos estaban sentados empezando a desayunar. Todos menos Akane. Ranma frunció el ceño al no verla sentada en su sitio habitual.

— ¿Y Akane, Ranma? —le preguntó Nabiki.

— ¿Y yo qué sé? Estará en su cuarto jugando con el cerdo —contestó molesto.

— Ranma, ¿puedes ir a decirle que el desayuno está listo? —pidió Kasumi con su siempre dulce sonrisa.

Ranma bufó molesto, pero accedió levantándose y saliendo de la estancia. Subió las escaleras a paso lento y se paró frente a la puerta de su prometida, fijando su vista en el patito amarillo con su nombre. Al recordar que dentro de ahí estaba Ryouga hizo una mueca de disconformidad.

— ¡Akane, Kasumi dice que el desayuno está listo! —gritó desde el pasillo.

Al no obtener respuesta, dio tres golpes en la puerta, llamándola de nuevo:

— ¡Akane! ¿Me estás escuchando?

En eso escuchó los gruñidos y chillidos de Ryouga, y un segundo más tarde, algo arañaba y golpeaba la puerta desde dentro.

— ¿Pero qué pasa ahí dentro? ¡Voy a entrar, Akane! —dijo, para enseguida abrir la puerta y encontrar al pequeño cerdo a sus pies gruñendo y llorando alarmado.

— Eh, tú, ¿dónde está Akane? —le preguntó a P-chan cogiéndole por el pañuelo.

El cerdito señaló el escritorio de su dueña mientras seguía gruñendo histérico. Ranma se acercó, notando enseguida el blanco papel en la mesa. Frunciendo el ceño, lo cogió y empezó a leer.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo capítulo? ¿Os gusta cómo se está desarrollando la trama? Me encantaría saber qué seguís pensando. Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios en los capítulos anteriores. ojalá que me sigáis apoyando hasta el final de esta historia. ¡Un beso!_


End file.
